La fin de mon histoire
by Angelica R
Summary: [Contes des royaumes] : Suite de Ce qu'il peut y avoir d'autre. Tout le monde doit bien mourir un jour. Voici les derniers moments de certains personnages de la trilogie. Drabbles. Canonical Character Death.
1. Drabble 1 : Mourir au combat

La fin de mon histoire.

[Contes des royaumes] : Suite de Ce qu'il peut y avoir d'autre. Tout le monde doit bien mourir un jour. Voici les derniers moments de certains personnages de la trilogie. Drabbles. Canonical Character Death.

Drabble 1 : Mourir au combat.

Spoil : Charme

Personnage évoqué : Le roi

Tu ne rentreras pas ce soir, c'est une certitude.

Tu l'ignores encore, mais tu vas bientôt mourir. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Toi, le roi, souverain tout puissant, comment pourrais-tu songer à ta propre mort ?

Tu es un guerrier, fort et indestructible, et rien ne peut t'atteindre, en tout cas, tu le crois.

Il est inutile de dire à quel point tu te trompes.

Personne n'est immortel, pas même un roi. Surtout pas un roi, en fait, parce qu'avec ton amour des batailles, tu es encore plus exposé.

Tu t'en moques, et tu te bats, sans hésitation.

Avec courage et noblesse.

On ne peut pas t'enlever cela en tout cas.

Mais tu es arrogant, et c'est ça ta faiblesse, et tu ne vois pas le danger venir.

Tu défies la mort, certain que tu gagneras encore ce jour.

Tu te ris d'elle, mais prend garde.

Elle n'est pas loin.

Et soudain, tu t'écroules, un air de surprise collé au visage, tel un masque.

Tu ne t'y attendais pas, pas vrai ?

Malgré ton expérience, tu ne t'étais jamais préparé à la mort.

Dommage.

Maintenant, tu es mort, et ta fille est dans les griffes de la méchante Reine.


	2. Drabble 2 : Juste un putain d'accident

Drabble 2 : Juste un putain d'accident.

Spoil : Poison

Personnage évoqué : Tillie

Horreur et consternation.

Voilà ce qui agitait tout le château à cet instant précis.

Pourquoi ?

Tillie, une des servantes du château, était morte. Empoisonnée, par un peigne destiné à la princesse.

Elle était morte, tuée par la reine, qui avait tenté d'assassiner sa belle-fille, pour asseoir son emprise sur le royaume.

Enfin, ça, c'était la rumeur.

La principale intéressée, la jeune princesse, ne voulait pas y croire.

Cela ne pouvait être qu'un accident, pas vrai ?

La reine avait essayé de se justifier, de dire la vérité, de la convaincre que c'était _juste un putain d'accident_.

Cela ne changeait rien.

Cela ne changeait pas la blessure infligée à Snow, sa confiance trahie.

Cela ne changeait pas la mort de la servante.

Son agonie avait dû être atroce.

(Elle l'avait été.)

Jeune fille naïve, innocente, aimée de tous, Tillie n'avait pas résisté à la beauté de ce peigne ravissant.

Mal lui en avait pris.

Elle l'avait payé de sa vie.


	3. Drabble 3 : Souffrances éternelles

Drabble 3 : Souffrances éternelles.

Spoil : Poison

Personnage évoqué : Aladin

Le génie était mal à cet instant précis. Vraiment très mal, et il le savait. Son plan avait échoué, de manière monumentale.

Aladin grimaça. Cela ne se passait pas comme prévu, et il était en train de s'en mordre les doigts.

Qu'est-ce que la reine allait lui faire ?

Le laisser enfermé ici, pour toujours, et ne plus faire appel à lui ?

Non. Elle avait trop besoin de lui, elle ne le tuerait pas. Le torturer, peut-être, mais rien de plus.

Il avait essayé de la tuer, mais elle ne le détruirait pas.

 _Idiot_.

 _Bien sûr qu'elle le fit_.

Quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud et de doré tomber sur lui, Aladin ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Puis il sentit la brûlure de l'or fondu, et il sut ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle l'enfermait dans cette foutue lampe, pour toujours, comme punition de ce qu'il avait fait, ou tenté de faire.

Et il hurla.

Pendant des heures et des heures, alors que la reine bloquait le seul endroit de la lampe par lequel il pourrait sortir.

Il ne mourrait pas, pas vraiment…

Mais jamais il n'arrêterait de souffrir, et resterait bloqué ici, pour toujours…


	4. Drabble 4 : Erreur fatale

Drabble 4 : Erreur fatale.

Spoil : Poison

Personnage évoqué : La reine/Première femme du roi/mère de Snow White

Le reine Christelle croyait connaître la nature. C'était sans doute le cas, mais pas pour tout non plus.

C'est pour cela qu'elle ne s'était pas méfiée en mangeant ce fruit, qu'elle pensait inoffensif.

Ignorant qu'il s'agissait d'un poison mortel.

Sans aucun antidote.

Un poison lent, qui mit du temps à agir sur elle, si bien que ni la reine, ni ses proches ne se rendirent compte de quelque chose.

La douleur vint, après un temps, légère, au début, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, et elle ne dit rien, ne comprenant pas qu'elle allait bientôt mourir.

Ainsi, quand les médecins se rendirent compte du problème, il était trop tard.

La reine mourut alors, à cause d'une simple erreur.


	5. Drabble 5 : Ne rien regretter

Drabble 5 : Ne rien regretter.

Spoil : Beauté

Personnage évoqué : La reine/mère de Belle

Le jour où la reine mourut, elle souriait.

D'un sourire triste, douloureux, mais aussi incroyablement apaisé.

Parce que l'espace d'un instant, d'une minute, elle avait pu tenir sa fille dans ses bras.

Parce que même si elle allait mourir, cela n'avait aucune importance.

Son enfant, son bébé, sa petite princesse, était née.

Elle était sublime, portrait de ses parents, et la reine ressentit une vague d'amour l'envahir.

Ondine et humain.

Voilà ce qu'étaient ses parents, deux personnes qui n'auraient jamais dû s'unir, qui l'avaient fait en dépit de leurs différences, des interdits, de tout.

Elle était le fruit de cette union interdite, maudite, et en la voyant, la reine ne se dit qu'une chose.

Ils avaient bien fait.

Elle se sentait mourir, mais malgré cela, malgré la douleur, elle souriait.

Le roi, son mari, son ami, son amour, pleurait, sachant ce qui allait se passer.

Doucement, elle passa sa main sur sa joue.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible. Et je ne regrette rien. »

Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller, en silence.


	6. Drabble 6 : Ne rien savoir

Drabble 6 : Ne rien savoir.

Spoil : Beauté

Personnage évoqué: Le roi/père de Belle

Le roi se sentait heureux ce jour-là.

Il y avait de quoi. Sa fille se trouvait près de lui, elle-même et n'ayant pas le comportement de la Bête.

Elle n'avait eu aucun moment d'absence, ne s'était pas comportée étrangement.

Elle était normale.

Non, la Bête n'était pas là, il en était persuadé. Le roi se surprenait à apprécier ce moment avec sa fille malgré la menace que la Bête faisait peser.

Le roi alla faire du cheval, ignorant ce qui allait advenir.

Il ignorait que ce jour-là, il mourrait.

Il ignorait que cela viendrait de sa propre fille.

Il ne sut jamais.

Ce qui est sans doute une bonne chose.


	7. Drabble 7 : Un grand froid

Drabble 7 : Un grand froid.

Spoil : Beauté

Personnage évoqué : Mère de Raiponce/épouse de Rumplestiltskin

Cassandre frissonna, tremblant de froid.

Elle n'aurait pas dû sortir ce jour-là, elle le savait, il faisait beaucoup trop froid. La femme du conseiller tenta de se réchauffer, en vain.

Elle eut un sourire douloureux et faux, puis se mit à tousser.

Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'elle était malade, et elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps, les médecins n'étant pas très efficaces.

Elle allait mourir.

Elle allait mourir, et laisser son époux et sa fille seuls.

Un froid plus grand, causé par autre chose que la maladie, l'envahit alors.

Elle ne voulait pas les laisser seuls.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'ils s'en sortiraient même sans elle, mais elle ne voulait pas partir, pas maintenant.

Le froid recommença à la brûler, et elle se remit à trembler.


	8. Drabble 8 : Retour de flammes

Drabble 8 : Retour de flammes

Spoil : Beauté

Personnage évoqué : La sorcière aux diamants

« Hey ! »

Le cri venait de résonner dans la maison de la sorcière.

Cette dernière haussa un sourcil. Que faisait cette femme dans _sa_ demeure ? Entrant sans avoir été invitée ?

« C'est vous la sorcière, pas vrai ? »

La personne face à elle était une jeune femme assez belle, et surtout, en furie.

« Oui, c'est moi, fit l'autre avec un ton dédaigneux. »

L'inconnu lui envoya un regard rempli de colère.

« Vous avez couché avec mon fiancé ! »

La sorcière haussa les épaules.

« Oui… peut-être. Si il préfère aller voir ailleurs, ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- _Oh_ _non_ ! Ne me faites pas croire cela ! Je connais vos tours, votre magie. Vous l'avez ensorcelé ! »

La sorcière sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

A sa grande surprise, l'autre esquissa un rictus.

« Oh, mais c'est très simple… plus jamais vous n'ensorcélerez d'homme ! » Lança-t-elle, avant de poignarder la sorcière en plein cœur.

Celle-ci, en sang, s'écroula au sol, et mourut, pour avoir osé manipuler un homme dont la fiancée avait décidé de se battre.


	9. Drabble 9 : Elle et pas une autre

Drabble 9 : Elle et pas une autre.

Spoil : Beauté

Personnage évoqué: Nell

Nell avait peur.

Sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, on l'avait amenée dans la salle de bal, et elle se trouvait face à la Bête.

Pas Belle, non, mais son double.

Sa sœur jumelle maléfique.

La servante était tétanisée, et figée, saisie par la peur. La Bête était là, le sourire aux lèvres, dans une tenue indécente.

Elle attendait, ne sachant pas quoi faire, _ni ne sachant ce qu'on allait lui faire_.

Pauvre petite servante, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

Qui allait mourir, pour avoir trop parlé, et avoir couché avec le Chasseur.

La main de la princesse se posa sur sa joue, et Nell frissonna.

Le toucher était doux, mais aussi plein d'une magie sombre, et Nell se mit à trembler.

Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir, elle le sentait. Quelque chose dans le regard et le comportement de la Bête le disait.

Oh, pourquoi elle et pas une autre ?

Pourquoi ?

Le hasard, sans doute.


End file.
